Exterminators
"Exterminators" was the title given to Alastor and his companions during the great infection. Although (since they were once wanted intergalacticly) they were referred to much less faltering names at first, they gained this moniker after saving dozens of galaxy from a undead virus. Back to index Grace Growing up under the brutal rule of the collapsing War Droid Empire, A young Grace fell in with, and became a leader of the Blood Cult, a sadistic group of serial killers who kidnapped and tortured victims to death. However, Grace eventually betrayed her allies to the authority's, the ensuing battle resulting in her eyes being seared, blinding her. Haunted by her actions, she refused to have her sight restored, preferring to use her blindness as a permanent reminder of her evil acts. Aimlessly traveling the Universe for several decades, Grace eventually found and Joined the Crusader Alastor, in hopes of finding redemption. Grace gradually developed a (mutual) attraction to Alastor, which lead to her sacrificing herself to save the entire Crusader Order. Her main weapon was a purple bladed Phaseblade (with a partially wooden handle) although she also had a second, rarely used red bladed weapon. Tam The being simply known as "Tam" was a member of the extremely rare Nomads, a species of energy beings housed in a physical body. This unique physiology made them effectively immortal, with only the most extremely powerful attacks (such as Universe eating black holes) could permanently kill them, although they could still feel pain and temporarily pass away. In particular, Tam is actually from an alternate Universe, the same one as Fredrickson. Tam originally joined Alastor and the others to rescue her sister, Sen, from the aforementioned Fredrickson, although after this mission was completed, Tam stayed to help the others. After developing a mutual attraction to Alastor, the two eventually began a full blown relationship and left the life of adventuring together. Tam eventually recieved the dubious honor of being the last surviving Exterminator. After observing the others weapons, Tam built herself a green bladed Phaseblade with a curved Handel. Sora Issak A healer and member of the martial peacekeeping Paladin Order, Sora served his Order with distinction for many years. However, after the Paladins committed themselves to hunting Down Alastor, whom they believed to be a rouge threat, Sora quite the Paladins over ethical differences, throwing his lot in with Alastor and his small band of allies, becoming a trusted friend and expert field medic. Although he appeared like a normal Human (save for his facial tattoos) Sora was actually a Kulap, humaniond Crustaceans with a number of stark biological differences from more standard species. Sora was eventually reviled to have died year prior, with the Father taking his place. Although he preferred not to get involved in combat, Sora wielded an arcane yellow double bladed Phaseblade. Yama-pha-queb ("Yam") One of the most feared beings in existence, a cold hearted assassin who was hired by the Father to "free" Alastor from his care and instruct him in the finer points of killing. "Yam" mentored the young man for awhile, before the later struck out on his own. The two would meet and work together again while Alastor was planning his attack on the Crusaders but quickly parted ways when Alastor rethought his crusade of vengeance. Several years later, at the height of the Plague, the Exterminators were shocked when they were contacted by Yam with a request for help: The Father had targeted his family for his failure with Alastor years prior. From then on, gratitude for their assistance and Alastor's accumulated wealth kept Yam solidly on the side of good. At least until Alastor's retirement...